Canele
Main= |rarity = UR |class = Magic |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = Macaron |pairs2 = |paired1 = |paired2 = |fa1 = Large Sparrow |fa2 = Thundaruda |recipe = Steamed Cod |food type = Dessert |birthplace = France |birth year = 16th century |cn name = 可露丽 |personality = Innocent |height = 235cm/ 7ft.7in. |likes1 = Macaron |likes2 = |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = Julia McIlvaine |cvjp = Kawasumi Ayako |cvcn = Hong Haitian (洪海天) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = yes |get CN = yes |get TW = yes |get JP = yes |get KR = yes |quote=A quiet and peaceful day is also a blessing. |bio = Canele always wears a loving smile on her face. She uses her beautiful voice to sing blessings to others. At one point, humanity thought of her as a messenger from God. |food introduction = Canelé is a recipe that was almost forgotten. However, thanks to the people, they brought it back and made it even better. |acquire = *Guild Shop *Token Shop |events = |power = 2137 |atk = 91 |def = 17 |hp = 522 |crit = 1109 |critdmg = 1199 |atkspd = 1207 |normaltitle = The God's Ringing |normal = Canele closes her eyes and begins to meditate, dealing 40% of the Food Soul's Atk stat as damage to all enemies plus 17 extra damage. |energytitle = Mourners' Mourning |energy = Canele begins to chant a hymn, dealing 40% of the Food Soul's Atk stat as damage to all enemies, plus 157 extra damage. Also resurrects all dead allies, giving them 30% health and 30% energy. |linktitle = Saints' Mourning |link = Canele begins to chant a hymn, dealing 60% of the Food Soul's Atk stat as damage to all enemies, plus 188 extra damage. Also resurrects all dead allies, giving them 50% health and 50% energy. |pair = Macaron |name = |contract = Experience suffering, earnestly await the Savior, listen to the call of love and follow the Lord's will. I'm Canele, I have returned from history. |login = Lost lamb, may God's light illuminate your future. |arena = Thank you for your care. I will keep it in my memory. |skill = God is with us. |ascend = I am so very grateful for this gift. |fatigue = This body, it doesn't listen to me. |recovering = The call has become clear and beautiful. |attack = Please listen to the Lord's teachings. |ko = Lord... ah... |notice = The food is already done? Well then, let's begin with a prayer. |idle1 = A quiet and peaceful day is also a blessing. |idle2 = Lord, you are generous, merciful, and sweet. Please pray for us, so that we may receive your grace. |idle3 = |interaction1 = Please hold on to your childhood innocence. Do not feel at a loss, I will pray for you. |interaction2 = Use both feet to walk, use your vision to search, use your words to praise. I am here to grant new life. |interaction3 = Thank you, benevolent Lord. |pledge = Lord, please forgive my heart. Please also guide me and those in front of me to progress along this path. Even though it is covered by thorns, and even if we are hurt by them, we will ask for their forgiveness, and we will forgive them. Because I have been loved and cared for, I wish to offer up my everything. |intimacy1 = Thank you God, for allowing us to truly know one another, and thus granting us the ability to forget the shackles of the world. |intimacy2 = Let us bear the suffering and sadness together. By passing through the thorns, there awaits a bright future on the other side. |intimacy3 = This is a sweet and fragrant world. Is it here that shall be my downfall? |victory = |defeat = |feeding = |notes = * Canele's true form is the spiritual body of an angel's bell, and her womanly form is merely the vessel she inhabits while on Earth. }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}}